Up in the Air
by airieclouds
Summary: She was the perfect daughter but no matter what, there was always a bully targeting at her. She moves away to have a content and peaceful life. What happens when there's a reunion with the past? R&R


**Up in the Air**

(Hey there! I've decided to take on a risk, writing a fanfic story. Hope you guys enjoy it and please R&R. It would make me incredibly happy and continue to move forward =D. I **ABSOLUTELY** do not own the characters of Twilight. There are a few 'tiny' changes with their appearance because I'm envisioning 'my cast' and how they look in these roles before the film version.)

* * *

><p>-<em>Six Years Ago: November 3, 2005- Bella (Age: 14)<em>-

I was always day dreaming. That's how I would descibe myself, a daydreamer. In my world, the sun would glisten its warmth into Forks but if only. My life wouldn't be filled with deceit and villians, targeting their hate against myself. I would be free to dance and skirt around elegant, vibrantly whimsical visuals that would make me happy for all enternity.

Alas, this is not the reality I live in.

_{BBBBBRRIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGG!} ... {BBBBBRRIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGG!} ... {BBBBBRR-}_

Ugh, I hit the 'snooze' button, _6:15 AM_ it read. I wanted to continue sleeping in but my body moved robotically out of the comfy bed because it was used to start of my daily routine.

After putting on my slippers, I head into the washroom, and checked myself out in front of the vanity mirror. My hair was long that ended within the middle of my back. It was mahogany colored but honestly, it's just a nice way of putting it. It had a halo of red when I'm out in the sun but otherwise, it's just a dull brown.

I don't think of anything when I look at my face, I just see _me_ in my own awkward way. It's not like I'm some fashion model in pages of Vogue and looking 'striking' or 'alluring' acting blasé . If anything, my lips were my most known feature. I inherited it from my mother, people I've grown up with teased them constantly and would call me 'fishy'. I still had my braces that I've had on over a year ago, it would only take few more months until they were off.

I was no longer 5 ft. 4", now grown over three inches during the summer. I noticed I gained a few on my good ol' 110 pound frame. My body proportion continues to look gangly because my legs have constantly make me feel like a giraffe and boobs were barely starting come in. Yes, I was a bit of a late bloomer compared to all the other girls at school.

_"Oh great! Looks like I'm starting to grow out of my 'Lollipop' body phase..."_ I noted to myself in sarcasm.

Lollipop, was another 'pet name' given by the Forks High School sophomore 'royal' couple, Edward Cullen and Tanya Dzenkova. It was meant to refer that I was 'stick thin' and that I had still look like I hadn't hit puberty (which at the time, almost all the girls my age were entering womanhood and I was just _not_ caring at all).It wasn't like I had a body image problem, I just happen to have a fast metabolism and was active with my extra curricular stuff.

Yet still, I was their favorite past-time target alongside Tanya's best friend Lauren Mallory and his group of jocks (more like lackeys) Tyler, Mike and Garrett even though his best friends were Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty. They've only treated me with kindness (although they just only say a few words). Maybe it's because I was fond of their girlfriends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, since we carpooled together when we were in elementry.

It's odd to see some developing relationships like this, it wasn't _that_ long ago when Riley Fetoski cried out to get a 'cootie shot' cure after Bree Tanner was dared to kiss him on the cheek back when I was six.

I shook my head and focused on grabbing out toiletries needed before I aimlessly wandered off course with my scattered brain. I started out with brushing my teeth and washing my face that previously gotten droopy, hopped into my shower to feel clean and fresh for about 15 minutes before getting out and putting on my bathrobe and putting dirty clothes into the hamper. Heading back into my bedroom , I grab a plain tee and dark jeans over my underwear. I stuffed in my backpack with contents of homework from last night to be hand in ready and proceeded to head downstairs to make my breakfast since our caretaker Carmen was given a deserved whole month off. I started to hear giggles, one a feminine that sounded like a little squeaky but more 'bimbo' and a low throaty chuckle that also started to sound like lips smacking. Ew.

Entering the confines of the kitchen, I see my father Charlie with the latest conquest. Pretty but also a blur because she was about the same every other girl he's brought into the night and after breakfast, tossed out like daily trash. It may sound harsh but it's true. Like I said, _routine_.

"Hey dad," I greeted my way in and going for contents displayed on the island counter, not worrying to dig in some fruit salad and grabbing some french toast onto a plate. I look over to him in a spiffy black business suit and the chick with a tight looking dress. "Got anything planned for today?"

_She_, of course glares at me for interrupting their moment. I gave her a knowing smirk and proceed innocently to bat an eyelash at my proud Pop. He leaves the chickadee's side to pat the top of my head and a wink.

"Just a few meetings on the agenda but I _always_ make time for my little girl." he taunts and pinches my cheek. Ow! Ok, that gesture meant he still wanted to spend a few more minutes with her. _Really_ Charlie? I give him a meek smile.

He clicked his tongue and turned back to the woman and spoke "I'm sorry but don't think I can meet up with you tonight. How about I'll call you when my schedule's free?"

She smile's with what I think is supposed to be, sexy? She give him a quick "Ok" and heads over to our side and closed onto him a exaggerated kiss while openly eying at me. PUH-lease!

"I will see _you_ around, Charles." I snickered at the use his formal name and cue in cringe making face.

"It's nice meeting you too, Gianna. I'll let youself out at the front and buzz the gate open. Bye Bells!" He nudges her out the front door. I looked out to through the front window and _phew_! Bimbo has left the room. Thank you!

I scarfed down my food and chugged some OJ quickly to hurry myself up. I cleaned up after myself, grabbed my belongings to put on my black Chucks and black coat, headed out to my car. A sleek black BMW in waiting, my chauffeur Laurent in the driver's seat. He IS awesome and as brutally honest as they come but brings in the laughs.

I give him small smile.

"_Bonjour_ Laurent," He gives me response with a raised up eyebrows gesture to joke with me. "Oh knock it off, Frenchie!"

"You're usually earlier than on time Isabella. Dreaming of someone, _namely_ me?"

I flip the bird and proceeded to motion him to go. He puts on the radio, full of classical music today as he previously expressed his distaste for the American 'Top 40' today's hits (can't really blame him if they overplay the same thing over) and prefers music like Daft Punk and Air.

'Adagietto' movement from Gustav Mahler's Symphony No. 5 begins to play its melody. I melt into leather seats and focused on the music to calm me.

_Leaving me some peace before I get thrown back into hell, It's a daily routine._


End file.
